1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a converter, more particularly to a pressure-to-rotation converter. This invention also relates to a pressure-to-electric converting system including the pressure-to-rotation converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a massive number of vehicles used in the modern society, especially in metropolitan areas, generating energy from moving vehicles would be deemed helpful against the energy crisis. Several conventional energy-generating devices are available to the public for converting intermittent pressure into electrical charges. However, these conventional energy-generating devices have several disadvantages. For example, installation cost of the conventional energy-converting devices is relatively high since they need to be embedded under a ground surface and thus require road digging and reconstruction. Moreover, the conventional energy-converting devices usually generate electricity via piezoelectric materials, which have relatively low electricity-generating efficiency.